Just A Memories For You
by Mayapi Teina
Summary: Dunia baru, lingkungan baru. Itulah yang dirasakan Hanazono Karin. Kembali dalam pelukan negara kelahirannya, akankah ia kembali dalam pelukan berupa kenangan para orang yang dicintainya? / " Kazune… ada apa? " / " Denger ya, aku kesini bukan buat nemenin kamu, tapi buat nemenin Himeka. Jangan geer. " / " Salah sendiri bukannya cepet malah nyantai, dasar lelet. " / Chapter 7
1. Chapter 1 : About Myself

Langit yang agung, tengah memancarkan cahayanya. Kali ini ia memancarkan warna orange, itu berarti hari sudah sore. Langit yang indah, tentu memiliki kenangan indah pula. Namun, ada saatnya manusia merasakan hal yang sebaliknya. Khusus di sore itu, bagi kami… adalah kenangan yang menyedihkan.

*hikss*

" Huaaa.. pokoknya aku gak terima Kazune pindaah "

" Ayolah, Karin.. aku hanya pindah beberapa tahun saja kok, tidak akan lama "

" Tapi tetap sajaa.. kalau Kazune pindah, aku main bersama siapa? "

" Tenang saja.. ada Himeka, Jin, Kazusa. Kau tak akan merasa kehilangan walaupun aku tidak ikut bermain lagi "

" Tidak.. Karin hanya ingin bermain dengan Kazune. Tidak ada yang lain. Tidak dengan yang lain. "

Langit yang indah pun semakin memudar, seolah turut bersedih hati menyaksikan kenangan pahit kedua anak kecil tersebut.

" Nee..nee... Karin. Begini saja, bagaimana kalau kita membuat perjanjian? "

" Janji apa..? " Gadis itu pun mulai mengusap air matanya.

" Begini.. aku tidak tau kapan aku akan kembali, namun suatu hari.. jika aku kembali, aku ingin kau tetap mengingatku.. dan karena aku tau kau memiliki ingatan yang *buruk*, maka ingatlah aku dengan kalung ini " Kazune pun memberikan sebuah kalung. Sangat indah, berwarna silver dengan motif bunga ditengahnya serta terdapat huruf " K ".

"…. Benarkah? Apakah kita akan bertemu lagi? Suatu saat? "

" Iya, Karin. Aku janji. Demi dirimu, dan untukmu " lelaki yang masih berumur sekitar 7 tahun itu, kemudian ia pergi ketika dipanggil oleh keluarganya.

Sebenarnya aku tidak bisa memastikan hal ini. Namun, yakinlah. Suatu saat, dan suatu hari nanti. Benda yang ku berikan untukmu, akan menjadi saksi, bahwa.. cinta dan kasih sayang kita itu

Tak akan pernah hilang, meski dihantam oleh ruang dan tersisih oleh waktu

.

.

**Just A Memories For You**

**Kamichama Karin Chu! © Koge Donbo**

**Warning : AU, OC, OOC, Bad Story, Much Typo, DLL.**

**.**

**This Is My First Story.. So.. Enjoy It! ^-^**

**.**

*kring kring*

06.00 AM atau pukul 6 pagi. Pada akhirnya, aku berniat untuk bangun pagi. Tentu saja, karena hari ini aku memulai kehidupanku menjadi seorang mahasiswa di Hikari Daigaku. Hari ini adalah upcara penerimaan mahasiswa/i baru. Sejujurnya, aku malas melakukannya, namun mau tidak mau aku harus mengikutinya. Itu karena sekolah ini memiliki peraturan _absolut_.

Terbuyar dari lamunanku, aku segera bersiap siap untuk pergi ke kampus. Aku orangnya cukup disiplin, itu pun karena kebiasaanku dari kecil. Karena itulah aku benci hal – hal seperti terlambat dan _teman temannya_.

Oh iya, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Hanazono Karin. Umurku 19 tahun. Aku sering mendapat berbagai prestasi ,sehingga itu cukup membantuku masuk ke dalam universitas ini, mengingat universitas ini bukan universitas biasa. Karena universitas ini hanya dapat dimasuki oleh orang – orang yang memiliki bakat menakjubkan dalam bidang seni. Kata teman – temanku, aku cukup lihai dalam merangkai kata – kata, sehingga mereka sangat mendukungku mengikuti kompetisi semacam itu. Awalnya aku sangat tidak berminat, namun karena keluarga pun ikut mendukung, mau tidak mau aku harus memperlajarinya lebih dalam.

Akhirnya aku sampai di depan gerbang Universitas Hikari. Meskipun upacara dimulai pada pukul 08.30 namun aku telah sampai pada pukul 07.45 . Aku sudah terbiasa berjalan kaki baik menuju sekolah maupun universitas. Jika aku menjadi seorang siswa baru, aku lebih memilih untuk datang lebih awal agar dapat melihat serta beradaptasi dengan bangunan sekolah.

Ayahku adalah seorang duta besar Jepang. Sementara ibuku adalah seorang _traveller_. Karena pekerjaan ayahku, aku sering berpindah sekolah. Aku memang lahir di Jepang, namun saat kelas 3 SD aku pindah ke Italia. Kemudian saat SMP keluargaku pindah ke Inggris, hingga saat aku menginjak SMA aku pindah ke Jerman. Tadinya, aku akan kuliah di Jerman, namun pemerintah Jepang meminta ayahku untuk kembali dengan alasan mereka membutuhkan ayahku di Jepang. Alhasil, keluargaku pun pulang kembali ke Jepang.

Karena kondisi itu, otomatis aku tidak mengenal siapa – siapa. Bahkan saat ujian test berlangsung pun, aku hanya berdiam diri seperti seorang anak yang tersesat di kerumunan pasar. Setiap aku berjalan mengelilingi kampus, setiap orang selalu melihatku. Aku benci hal ini, tapi sebenarnya aku sudah terbiasa. Baik di negara lain ataupun di negara sendiri pun aku selalu dilihat seperti itu.

*bruk*

" Heey! " sebuah buku jatuh tepat di atas kepalaku, memang tidak terlalu besar namun cukup berat.

" Maafkan aku, aku akan mengambil buku itu, tunggu kesana " suara itu berasal dari dari atas gedung

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas. Entah kenapa, aku penasaran dengan buku itu. Aku membuka halaman per halaman buku itu. Rapih sekali, namun aku tertuju dengan sebuah foto. Terdapat 5 orang anak kecil yang sangat lucu. Namun, aku merasa tidak asing dengan anak – anak itu. Siapa mereka..

" Heeyy.. maafkan aku soal tadi, aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya. Itu pasti sakit kan, maafkan aku, sungguh " gadis yang memiliki rambut berwarna blonde itu meminta maaf kepadaku sembari menundukkan kepalanya berulang kali. Sepertinya ia murid baru, sama sepertiku.

" a-ahh.. gpp kok, kau tidak perlu seperti itu. Buku ini cukup berat dan sepertinya berisi kenangan – kenangan masa lalu bukan? Aku kembalikan" aku pun langsung memberikan buku itu. Ia pun mengambilnya, namun ia menatap wajahnya dengan dalam dan teliti. Baru kali ini ada yang sampai segitunya saat melihatku

" Tunggu tunggu tunggu.. sepertinya aku mengenalmu kau-! " perempuan itu kaget dan menutup mulutnya rapat – rapat, seperti sedang melihat adegan suatu pembunuhan.

" Kau.. Hanazono Karin.. bukan? "

.

To Be Continued -

.

.

Yoshaaa… selesai juga.. *huft*

Maaf yaa.. kalau ceritanya **GJ, aneh, asing,** **gak sesuai, gak bagus, buruk, DLL.**

**Keep or Delete?**

Therefore..

**R n R, please? ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2 : First Meeting

Yosh.. sekarang keluar juga chapter 2. Maaf banget gak bisa update kilat, sebenarnya bisa.. cuman, idenya gak ada, kosong, beneran ._.

Maaf ya kalau chapter ini mengecewakan, soalnya bener – bener lagi gak ada ide.. saya sgt berharap revies-nya berupa saran.. *sungguh*

Tadinya mau agak lama updatenya, takut ada yang kurang - kurang.. tapi, karena ada yang minta update kilat, yasudah.. aku lakukan sebisaku ._.

Saa.. nikmati ya chapter 2-nya.. ^-^

* * *

" Tunggu tunggu tunggu.. sepertinya aku mengenalmu kau-! " perempuan itu kaget dan menutup mulutnya rapat – rapat, seperti sedang melihat adegan suatu pembunuhan.

" Kau.. Hanazono Karin.. bukan? "

.

.

**Just A Memories For You**

**Kamichama Karin Chu! © Koge Donbo**

**Warning : AU, OC, OOC, Bad Story, Much Typo, DLL.**

**.**

**\- Kazusa Pov -**

" Kau.. Hanazono Karin.. bukan? " aku tidak percaya. Karin. Karin sungguh ada di depan mataku

" Benar, itu saya. Mengapa kau bisa me- " aku memeluknya. Aku tidak kuat menahan rasa rinduku. Bertahun tahun tak ada kabar darinya, kini dia berada di depanku. Aku tetap tidak percaya

… ! !

" E-eh. Maafkan aku tiba – tiba memelukmu seenaknya. Wajahmu sangat mirip dengan temanku, karena aku sangat merindukannya, saat melihatmu aku bahkan sampai memelukmu. Heheh, maaf ya " hanya kalimat palsu ini yang bisa aku ucapkan

" Tidak apa – apa kok. Aku tidak begitu tau rasanya, tapi mungkin cukup menyedihkan ya.. andai saja aku bisa ingat kenanganku yang lalu, mungkin saja- " entah kenapa ia tiba – tiba terdiam

" Engg.. kamu tidak apa- apa? "

" Ahh.. maafkan aku, aku tiba – tiba _curhat_ kepadamu seolah – olah kita sudah berteman lama.. maaf "

"Tidak apa – apa, ak- "

\- Upacara Penerimaan Mahasiswa Baru akan dimulai setengah jam lagi. Bagi para mahasiswa/i baru harap segera memasuki gedung. Sekali lagi, Upacara Penerimaan Mahasiswa Baru akan dimulai setengah jam lagi. Bagi para mahasiswa/i baru harap segera memasuki gedung. Terima Kasih. –

" Sepertinya upacara akan dimulai, bagaimana jika kita duduk bersebelahan, Hanazono-chan? " kuharap ajakanku diterimanya

" Kurasa bukan ide buruk, lagipula aku belum mendapatkan teman sejak berada di sini. _So, why not? _" dia tersenyum kearahku

Teman… kurasa benar, dia benar – benar lupa dengan kami. Aku tak percaya Karin akan melupakannya. Tapi, apakah Karin juga melupakan " dia "..?

" Hey.. apakah kau akan menunggu seseorang memutarkan badanmu agar kau bangun dari lamunanmu? " ucapannya membuyarkan lamunanku dan aku hanya tersenyum kecil, kemudian kami berjalan menuju gedung upacara, tiba – tiba ia berhenti di tengah jalan

" Oh iya, kau sendiri sudah mengenalku. Namun, aku sendiri belum mengenalmu. Siapa namamu? "

Aku terkejut. Kaget, bahagia, dan khawatir bercampur menjadi satu .

" Na-na. .namaku. . .

Kazusa . Kujyou "

* * *

**\- Karin Pov -**

Upacara berjalan dengan lancar. Para mahasiswa pun bubar keluar gedung, termasuk aku.

" Kujyou.. kujyou.. nama itu terus terlintas di benakku. Aku merasa tak asing dengan nama itu. Aku tahu nama itu, tapi siapa? Aku bahkan tidak mengenali benar Kazusa-san. Namun, di benakku bukan Kazusa-san. Entah siapa. Siapa dia, akh.. seandainya saja " setan " ini tidak ada dalam diriku, aku pasti mengenalinya. Kenapa aku harus terlahir ke dunia ini jika harus menerima hal yang pahit ini. Lupa akan memori serta kenangan masa laluku. Jika saja orang tuaku tidak mengingatkanku, aku pasti lupa dimana aku dilahirkan. Akh, aku benci hidup ini. " gerutuku dalam hati sambil berjalan.

Aku jenuh dengan upacara tadi. Aku baru saja melewati kerumunan orang – orang yang sedang mencari teman baru. Aku tidak tertarik soal itu dan hendak pulang ke rumah. Namun, tiba – tiba…

" He-heey.. ada ap- "

" Cepat, ikut aku. Aku ingin mengenalkan mereka kepadamu " Kazusa tiba – tiba menarik tanganku dengan sangat kuat. Yang aku rasakan itu tanganku bukan sedang ditarik, tapi tubuhnya yang sedang diseret saking kencangnya!

Aku hanya bisa mengeluh dalam hati. Sudah merasa bosan, aku ditarik seseorang yang " baru " kukenal tadi dengan sangat kencang. Aku bahkan hampir terjatuh beberapa kali. Betapa _watir_nya nasibku hari ini.

Dan, sekarang.. aku berada di sebuah ruangan. Di lantai atas pula. Rasanya seperti adegan dalam film saja. Hingga akhirnya kami berada di depan pintu. Kazusa membuka pintu tersebut dengan cara digeser dengan keras. Aku pun masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, dan tetap dalam kondisi tanganku ditarik!

Aku melihat 3 orang disana, 1 perempuan dan 2 laki – laki. Mereka melihatku dengan tatapan yang aneh – aneh, ada yang kaget, ada yang heran, ada yang _so cool_ gitu. Akh, aku tidak suka suasana ini, aku menyesal berada di ruangan ini.

" Jin-kun, aku ingin kamu meminta maaf kepada dia. Buku tadi jatuh tepat di atas kepala dia. Kalau bukan gara - gara kau mencoba merebut buku itu dariku, buku ini tidak akan jauh! " kuliat kazusa terlihat marah, namun sepertinya ada ekspresi sedih pula.

" Hhmm.. baiklah. Maafkan diriku atas soal buku tadi, _nona_. " laki – laki berambut hitam itu tersenyum. Mungkin bagi sebagian orang, mereka akan langsung terpesona. Namun, bagiku senyumannya itu seperti senyum nenek lampir.

" Huft… baiklah, aku maafkan. Lagipula, seberapa berharganya buku itu sampai kalian memperebutkannya hingga seperti itu? " aku jenuh dengan suasana seperti ini, begitu juga suasana hatiku sekarang.

" Buku itu sangat berharga bagi kami. Buku itu berisi kenangan, dan buku itu tidak bisa dibeli dengan uang. Buku itu baru kami temukan akhir – akhir ini. Apakah kau tidak memiliki kenangan yang begitu berarti sehingga kau berani berbicara seperti itu? " akhirnya laki – laki _so cool_ itu berbicara juga. Kukira dia hanya sebuah pajangan (?). Namun, aku sudah terlanjur kesal dengan ekspresinya saat pertama melihatku.

" Memangnya aku salah bertanya hal seperti itu? " semakin lama aku semakin kesal dengannya. Sikapnya yang sinis seperti ditambah ekspresinya yang so cool itu, membuatku ingin segera meninggalkan tempat ini dan membuatku menyesal sudah bertemu dengannya!

" Baik.. baik.. kita selesaikan debat ini. Lagipula, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu untukmu, nona. Sepertinya, aku pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Bolehkah aku tau siapa namamu? " laki – laki berambut hitam yang menurutku cantik itu memotong debatku.

" Huft.. baiklah, aku akan beri tahu namaku jika itu mau kalian. Namaku.. Hanazono Karin."

*krik*

*krik*

. . .

" HAAHH ?! "

**\- To Be Continued -**

Jaaa.. chapter 2 ini selesai juga.

Maaf ya kalau pendek per chapternya, soalnya lagi kehabisan ide.

Makasih ya buat yang udah sempatin review.. aku bahagia .

Oh iya, kan ada kata yang di italic ( dimiringin ), itu maksudnya bahasa gaul atau luar negeri ._.

Dan, satu lagi. Kan ada yg ditnada kutip, itu tuh memiliki arti yg beda. Bingung ya? Itu berkaitan dengan chapter – chapter selanjutnya kok. Pantau aja

\- w –

**Keep or Delete?**

Therefore..

**R n R, please? ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3 : First Best Friend

Yooshaaa.. pada akhirnya aku terbangun juga dari tidur malamku yang tenang dan panjang ( ? ) dan mempublish chapter 3 !

Karena banyak yang minta ceritanya dipanjangin, yaudah.. aku panjangin aja deh ._.

Oh iya, maaf ya kalau kata – katanya agak baku atau _ke baku – bakuan.._ soalnya ya gini kata – kataku sehari – hari ._.

Saa.. selamat menikmati chapter ini ya minnaa.. ditunggu krisar-nyaa.. :3

* * *

" Baik.. baik.. kita selesaikan debat ini. Lagipula, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu untukmu, _nona_. Sepertinya, aku pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Bolehkah aku tau siapa namamu? " laki – laki berambut hitam yang menurutku cantik itu memotong debatku.

" Huft.. baiklah, aku akan beri tahu namaku jika itu mau kalian. Namaku.. Hanazono Karin."

*krik*

*krik*

..

" HAAHH ?! "

.

.

**Just A Memories For You**

**Kamichama Karin Chu! © Koge Donbo**

**Warning : AU, OC, OOC, Bad Story, Much Typo, DLL.**

**.**

**\- Karin Pov -**

Aku kaget. Mereka berteriak seperti itu, kenapa mereka berteriak? Kulihat mereka 1 per 1, wajah mereka sangat kaget. Apakah namaku ini adalah sebuah nama kutukan bagi mereka? Atau namaku ini adalah nama yang pernah dipake seorang buronan? Bahkan laki – laki _so cool _itu pun terkejut. Ternyata wajahnya yang " polos " itu bisa berekspresi juga ya..

" Kariin.. Kau bohong kan? Kau bukan Karin kan? Aku tidak percaya. Kau sangat berbeda. Apa yang kau lakukan dengan wajahmu, tubuhmu dan dirimu? " gadis berambut indigo itu mengguncang – guncangkan tubuhku. Rasanya seperti diputar – putar.

" Himeka, jangan seperti itu. Nanti kalau Hana-chan kenapa – napa bagaimana? Kau mau bertanggung jawab? " kazusa marah kembali. Sepertinya _mood_-nya hari ini sedang tidak bagus

"E-eh.. maafkan aku, Karin.. aku tidak sengaja " gadis itu mundur sambil meminta maaf. Kurasa dia seorang yang pemalu. Tunggu. Dia memanggil nama depanku?

" Tunggu sebentar. Apakah orang – orang jepang itu memang tidak sopan? Bahkan saat baru pertama kali mengenalinya langsung memanggil nama depannya? " aku merasa jengkel. Baru kuberi tahu namaku sendiri saja, langsung memanggil namaku seolah – seolah kami sudah akrab. Aku sendiri saja baru mengenal mereka.

Mereka semua terdiam, termasuk aku. Aku tidak mengerti. Apa kata – kataku tadi membuat mereka sedih? Aku tahu, kata – kataku barusan cukup _pedas_. Namun, mengapa mereka semua menjadi diam? Apakah ada yang salah dengan diriku?

" Karin. . . apa kau benar – benar tidak mengingat kami lagi? " kazusa membuka pembicaraan. Dirinya begitu sedih. Ada apa ini?

Aku tidak mampu untuk menjawabnya. Melihat keadaan sekeliling saja sudah mendorongku untuk keluar dari ruang ini. Tapi, entah kenapa kakiku terasa membatu. Dan aku, hanya bisa pasrah dengan waktu.

" Karin, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu. Setelah mengetahui namaku, apa yang kau rasakan? " kazusa berkata dengan nada cukup ketus. Kurasa ia ahli dalam merubah perasaan dan nada dalam waktu singkat

Kazusa benar. Saat aku mendengar nama lengkap kazusa, aku merasa aneh. Seolah – olah, aku tidak asing dengan nama itu. Terlebih lagi, buku kazusa yang jatuh tepat di atas kepalaku itu, menyimpan sebuah foto. Foto 5 anak itu, sangat mirip dengan mereka. Namun, ada 1 gadis lagi yang tidak kukenal. Tapi, mata gadis itu sangatlah mirip denganku, bahkan nyaris sama. Apa maksud semua ini? Apakah ini bagian dari apa yang aku ingin? Apakah ini bagian dari memoriku yang dahulu?

" Kau benar, Kazusa. Saat aku mendengar namamu, aku merasa tidak asing dengan nama itu. Sepertinya aku sudah pernah mendengar dan mengenal nama itu. Namun, aku tidak tau itu kapan " ucapku dengan polosnya *memangnya aku polos ya? #plak*

Mereka semua terlihat merespon sesuatu. Entah apa itu, dan kuliat cuman aku yang tidak menerima respon tersebut. Mereka mulai saling bertatap muka. Entah kenapa, aku mulai memikirkan hal yang mengerikan.

" Karin, apa kau mengingat seseorang hanya dengan namanya? " kazusa memastikannya kembali. Oh ayolah, kalian membuatku kesal. Janganlah bertingkah seolah – olah kalian itu wartawan yang sedang mewawancarai nara sumber, aku tidak menyukainya.

" Tentu saja tidak. Kau pikir otakku *bukan otaku* ini isinya terjemahan? Cuman tau dari nama saja? Tidak lah. Aku juga bisa mengingat suatu hal dari kenangannya. Meskipun aku buruk dalam mengingat suatu kenangan, namun aku akan _familiar_ dengan tempat – tempat yang menyimpan banyak kenangan denganku, baik bersama keluargaku, saudaraku, sahabatku, ataupun temanku " sungguh kali ini aku menjawabnya dengan ketus. Jujur saja, aku sendiri ingin tertawa dengan pertanyaan dan jawabanku tadi.

Dan kali ini, mereka semua tampak berpikir sesuatu dan saling membisikan sesuatu. Dan kali ini pula aku hanya dianggap patung pajangan yang sedang menunggu untuk dipindahkan.

" Hhmm… baiklah, Karin-chan. Kau kan baru beberapa hari ini di Jepang dan belum sempat mengelilingi seluruh gedung kan? Bagaimana jika ku antar? " gadis berambut indigo itu mengajakku berkeliling. Senyumannya membuatku tidak bisa menolak penawarannya. Aku berpikir, betapa beruntungnya laki – laki yang bisa mendapatnya hatinya

" Baiklah, lagipula aku juga ingin tau ruangan - ruangan kelas disini " ujarku sambil tersenyum. Dari mereka ber-4, hanya gadis inilah yang membuatku senang, setidaknya mengurungkan niatku untuk kabur dari tempat ini

Kemudian aku dan dia pun meninggalkan ruangan itu, sambil membiarkan mereka ber-3 diam entah sampai kapan. Aku pun menggeser pintunya kembali.

* * *

**\- Normal Pov -**

Karin sudah pergi dengan Himeka. Semenjak itu, ruangan ini sangat ribut, sangat berbeda saat Karin sudah keluar dari ruangan.

*brak*

" Jin! Bisakah kau tenang sedikit ? jangan pernah lampiaskan amarahmu dengan benda mati " kazusa mencoba menenangkannya

" Cih.. bisa – bisanya Karin melupakan kita. Apa Karin tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya dianggap orang asing oleh sahabatnya sendiri? Inikah hadiah dari Karin setelah bertahun – tahun menghilang, dan datang dengan sambutan " meriah " ini ?! " Jin sangat marah bahkan sampai sesekali membanting kursi

" Jika kamu hanya marah dan menyalahkan hal yang tidak bersalah, maka masalah ini tidak akan selesai " Kazune angkat bicara

Mendengar hal itu, Jin pun diam. Sepertinya ia termakan kata – kata Kazune.

" Kazusa.. apakah tadi, Karin juga lupa denganmu? " akhirnya, kazune mulai serius dengan persoalan ini

" Ya. Pertemuan yang tidak menyenangkan, tapi karena itulah aku bertemu Karin lagi. Karin sempat melihat foto –foto dalam buku ini. Saat aku turun ke bawah, aku melihat Karin tersenyum sambil membuka foto – foto, dan akhirnya mengembalikannya kepadaku. Di saat itulah, aku baru menyadari kalau itu adalah Karin. Aku langsung memeluknya. Aku pikir Karin juga akan merasakan hal yang sama denganku, namun saat memeluknya aku mendengar Karin berbisik, meski agak samar namun Karin bilang.. ' Kau… siapa? '.. sejak itulah, aku… " nada Kazusa yang selalu ketus dihadapan sahabatnya kini ia tiba – tiba diam, seperti ia menahan sesuatu yang sangat perih. Suasana pun menjadi hening.

" Apakah Karin benar – benar melupakan kita seutuhnya? " Jin benar – benar masih tidak percaya

" Tidak! Karin tidak mungkin melupakan kita seperti itu! Pasti ada suatu hal yang membu-! " kazusa terdiam. Ia sepertinya mengetahui sesuatu. Jin dan Kazune yang heran karena kazusa mendadak diam, kini mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran Kazusa. Atau bisa dibilang, mereka memiliki dugaan yang sama.

" Apa mungkin… hal itu. . benar – benar terjadi . . pada Karin? "

* * *

Kini, Himeka dan Karin sedang mengelilingi kampus. saking asiknya bercanda tawa, Karin lupa menanyakan suatu hal yang penting

" Ah.. aku lupa. Kau orang yang sangat menyenangkan, sampai – sampai aku lupa menanyakan suatu hal padamu. Siapa namamu? " kini Karin dapat tersenyum dengan bahagia

Suasana pun mendadak hening. Suara – suara daun yang terhempas oleh angin pun dapat terdengar dengan jelas. Himeka tidak percaya Karin akan menanyakan hal seperti itu.

" Jadi.. kau benar – benar melupakanku ya, Karin.. " bisikan himeka itu seolah berkata bahwa.. usahanya selama ini sia – sia, untuk membuat karin mengingat tentang dirinya. Himeka semakin lama merasa tidak sanggup menahan rasa ini. Karin adalah sahabat terbaiknya dulu, namun sekarang… Karin bahkan melupakan Himeka pula.

" Ada apa? Kenapa kamu tiba – tiba diam? Apa aku salah? " Karin bingung, kenapa dia tiba – tiba terdiam. Sementara, Karin hanya menanyakan namanya. Ekspresinya persis seperti kazusa tadi. Sebenarnya ada apa? Apa aku salah menanyakan nama saja?

" E-eeh.. tidak apa – apa kok, aku tadi hanya sedikit melamun saja.. maaf yaa heheh " senyumannya yang khas dan indah mampu membuat suasana menjadi berubah. Namun, tidak bagiku. Aku tau, dibalik senyumannya itu pasti ada rasa yang sangat pahit yang berhasil ia tutupi. Namun, aku tidak mau mencampuri urusan orang lain.

" Namaku Himeka Kujyou. Aku juga mahasiswi baru sepertimu. Salam kenal, Hanazono Karin " ia mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku. Tentu saja aku pun membalasnya.

" Oh iya, Karin. Bagaimana kalau kita membeli makanan sambil mengelilingi kampus? " _senyuman bidadari_nya itu membuat Karin tidak bisa menolak lagi. Kemudian, mereka pun melewati kerumunan orang – orang.

" Kujyou.. kujyou lagi.. kenapa? Apa tidak cukup 1 orang yang memiliki marga Kujyou? Ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingatnya? Aku sudah membongkar dan membaca seluruh catatan masa laluku dan nama yang sering kutemui adalah Kujyou, kujyou, dan kujyou! Kenapa aku harus kehilangan ingatan masa laluku? Andai saja.. aku mengingatnya.. " gumam Karin sambil berjalan

" Kau kenapa, Karin? Apa kau lelah? Kau terlihat lesu " Himeka menyadari bahwa ada yang tidak beres dengan Karin.

" A-ah.. tidak apa – apa kok, Karin.. sepertinya aku pernah kesini, tapi tidak tau dimana jadi aku agak _familiar _aja, heheh.. " Karin berbohong ke sekian kalinya. Anehnya, himeka yang masih polos itu percaya dengan kata – kata Karin sehingga mereka melanjutkan perjalanan. Betapa beruntungnya Karin karena Himeka adalah gadis yang polos.

Mereka memutari kampus dan duduk di bangku taman kampus serta membawa beberapa aneka camilan. Mereka duduk tepat di bawah pohon.

" Nee.. Himeka, dari mana kamu tau namaku? Dari awal kita belum berkenalan bukan? "

" E-eh.. itu yaa.. hhm.. sebenarnyaa.. " Himeka takut, tidak tau mau menjawab apa

" Dari mana, Himeka? " Karin mengulang pertanyaannya

" Ituu..hhmm.. oh iya, waktu aku liat hasil test, nilaimu sangat bagus, bahkan masuk 3 besar, sehingga aku tau namamu.. begitu.. heheh " ucap Himeka. Himeka tau, bahwa dari hatinya yang paling dalam, ia tidak ingin berbohong. Karin pun hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Suasana hening sejenak, sampai Himeka bertanya kepada Karin

" Karin, semenjak kamu pindah ke Jepang, kamu tinggal dimana? "

" Soal itu, aku tinggal di rumah. Tapi, ayah dan ibuku jarang dirumah, jadi kuanggap seperti tinggal sendiri. Karena itu, semuanya aku siapin sendiri, mulai dari bersih – bersih, memberesin rumah, memasak, dan -! " Karin diam dan langsung berdiri

" Ada apa, Karin? "

" Gawat, aku lupa. Hari ini ayah ibuku pulang, jadi aku harus memasak makanan dulu. Hari ini stok makanan di kulkasku juga habis, jadi aku harus membelinya dulu. Himeka maaf ya, aku tidak bisa menemanimu lebih lama. Aku buru – buru, terima kasih ya untuk hari ini " Karin mengecek perlengkapannya dan membawa beberapa makanan yang ia beli dan berlari menuju gerbang

" Karin, tunggu ! " Himeka berteriak kepada Karin dan otomatis Karin pun berhenti

" Ada apa, Himeka? "

" Karin… jika besok kita satu kelas, kita akan duduk berdekatan kan? Lalu, mulai sekarang.. kita adalah teman bukan? "

" Hahah.. aku kira kau mau bilang apa. Tentu saja, Himeka. Aku janji. Lagipula… kau ini, teman terbaikku " Karin tersenyum dan berlari meninggalkan kampus.

Himeka yang mendengarnya hanya mampu terdiam. Ia sangat bahagia dan terharu. Sambil berpikir bahwa, Karin tidak akan pernah melupakan kami.. seutuhnya!

.

**\- To Be Continued -**

**.**

*** jeng jeng jeng jeeng ~ ***

Tadaa.. gimana? Jelek kan? Pasti gk menarik, makin ke sini ceritanya makin amburadul.. *huft*

Makasih yaa untuk yang udah review cerita ini, rajin review yaa.. biar updatenya cepet *peace*

Jaa.. sampai ketemu ya di chapter selanjutnya yang gak tau kapan jadinyaa..

**Jangan pernah menjadi readers diam – diam ~**

**Karena kita tidak tau, kapan chapter selanjutnya akan datang ~**

*** gak nyambung banget beneran ***

**.**

**R n R, please? ^-^**


	4. Chapter 4 : Deja Vu

HAAIII… KETEMU LAGI :*

Ini ff pasti udh tenggelam yaa? Masih ada yg setia kah? Maaf yaa (T.T T.T)

Aku gak bermaksud buat kalian nunggu, tapi ini idenya beneran kosong T_T

Maaf yaa (T.T)

Makasih buat yang udah baca apalagi setia sama ini ff, doain aku byk idenya yaa :*

Udah nunggu ya ? ._.

Okee deeh..

* * *

" Karin, tunggu ! " Himeka berteriak kepada Karin dan otomatis Karin pun berhenti

" Ada apa, Himeka? "

" Karin… jika besok kita satu kelas, kita akan duduk berdekatan kan? Lalu, mulai sekarang.. kita adalah teman bukan? "

" Hahah.. aku kira kau mau bilang apa. Tentu saja, Himeka. Aku janji. Lagipula… kau ini, teman terbaikku " Karin tersenyum dan berlari meninggalkan kampus.

Himeka yang mendengarnya hanya mampu terdiam. Ia sangat bahagia dan terharu. Sambil berpikir bahwa, Karin tidak akan pernah melupakan kami.. seutuhnya!

.

.

**Just A Memories For You**

**Kamichama Karin Chu! © Koge Donbo**

**Warning : AU, OC, OOC, Bad Story, Much Typo, DLL.**

**.**

**Himeka POV**

" Aku tak percaya, aku sama sekali tidak mempercayai apa yang aku dengar tadi. Teman terbaik ? Aku tidak salah dengar bukan ? Bahkan aku sendiri sampai bingung ingin bersedih atau bahagia. Tapi dari pada itu semua, lebih baik aku memberitahukan hal ini kepada mereka. Semoga saja mereka cukup bahagia mendengar berita dariku ini " gumam Himeka dalam hati dan berlari menuju lantai atas untuk menghampiri sahabatnya.

Baru saja ia membukakan pintunya, ia sudah dikejutkan dengan suasana ruangan itu. Kazune, Kazusa dan Jin tampak sangat serius, namun dengan aura yang mengerikan. Saking seriusnya, mereka bisa dibilang seperti sebuah tim yang sedang menyusun strategi untuk memenangkan lomba bergengsi. Himeka bahkan tidak berani mengucapkan salam atau semacamnya.

" Himeka, dimana Karin ? " akhirnya, kali ini Kazune peduli juga dengan Karin.

" Karin sudah pulang, Karin bilang dia harus menyiapkan makan malam. Kebetulan bahan makanan dirumahnya habis, jadi dia harus berbelanja dulu " ucapku

" Begitu ya…" Jawaban Kazune yang singkat membuatku kesal saja

Dan, suasana pun kembali hening. Mereka larut dalam pikiran mereka masing – masing. Tapi, bisa dibilang hanya aku yang berbeda di sini. Hawa menyedihkan dalam ruangan ini membuatku tidak berani menceritakan apa yang baru kualami. Sejak tadi, aku menemani Karin keluar mengelilingi kampus, karena itu aku tidak tau apa yang mereka pikirkan. Jangankan bertanya, menebak pun aku terlalu takut untuk mencobanya. Mau bagaimana pun, wajah mereka seperti seseorang yang tidak menerima kenyataan.

" Himeka, sebagai teman terdekat Karin yang dulu, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu " Kazusa yang biasanya berwajah ceria, kini sangat berbeda

" Kau ingin menanyakan hal apa, Kazusa ? " kini aku pun mulai menanggapinya dengna nada yang serius

" Diantara kita ber-empat, kamu termasuk orang yang paling dekat dengan Karin. Apa kau menyadari suatu hal yang aneh atau yang ditutup – tutupi oleh keluarga Karin ? " Kazusa menanyakan hal yang menurutku aneh.

" Hmm… entahlah, selama aku bermain dengan Karin, Karin tampak sangat ceria sehingga menurutku Karin tidak menutupi suatu hal kepadaku, kemudian kalau aku selesai bermain aku hanya ingat kalau a- "

" Ada apa, Himeka? " Jin menatapku dengan tatapan heran, karena aku tiba – tiba berhenti

" Kazusa benar, ada suatu hal yang membuatku penasaran hingga saat ini " gumamku dalam hati

" Waktu itu saat aku bermain dengan Karin, aku pernah mengajak Karin berlarian di rumahku kemudian berlari menuju jembatan dan kita meloncat dari atas jembatan menuju sungai yang ada tepat di bawah jembatan itu. Aku ingat, pada awalnya aku dan Karin hanya tertawa bahagia dan bermain air di sana. Namun saat kami sedang bermain, kami bertemu dengan orang tua Karin dan mereka tampak sangat terkejut dan khawatir, kemudian mereka pamit kepadaku dan pulang sambil membawa Karin dalam mobilnya. Awalnya aku sempat heran, kenapa orang tua Karin sebegitu khawatirnya pada Karin ? Padahal saat aku bermain dengan Karin, ia tampak baik – baik saja. Kemudian aku pun memutuskan untuk pulang. Lalu saat dijalan … "

Saat suasana ruangan mendadak menajam ( ? ) karena mendengar cerita Himeka, Himeka justru berhenti bercerita dan membuat Kazune, Jin, dan Kazusa kaget karena Himeka tiba – tiba berhenti berbicara.

" Ada apa, Himeka ? Apa saat kau dalam perjalanan pulang… kau melihat hal – hal yang aneh ? " Jin mulai mengeluarkan kata – kata yang ada dalam halusinasinya

" Atau, jangan – jangan… kau melihat sesosok hantu yang mengikuti Karin ? Bagaimana kelanjutannya Himekaa ? Kenapa kau berhenti berceritaa ? " Kazusa yang cukup penakut itu tertular penyakit Jin yaitu berhalusinasi hal yang aneh – aneh

" Etoo… sebenarnya, tadi aku sempat lupa dengan ceritanya… heheheh "

*gubrak*

Di saat ketiga sahabatnya itu sedang dalam keadaan seriusnya, Himeka malah memecahkan suasana yang awalnya mencekam menjadi suasana yang penuh dengan ke tidak pastian ( ? ).

" Heheh… maaf maaf, habisnya kalian tegang banget sih, kayak lagi dengerin cerita hantu. Aku kan lagi ceritain Karin dan aku dulu main, bukannya lagi cerita hantu " jujur saja, sebenarnya aku agak kesal dengan mereka, tatapan mereka kepadaku itu seperti pesulap yang akan memanggil makhuk halus, tajam sekali.

" Himekaaaa " teriak Kazusa dengan nada yang geli. Tentu saja, meskipun himeka terkenal karena kepolosannya, bisa bisanya dia merubah suasana sesuai keinginannya sendiri.

"Hehee.. baik baik, aku lanjutkan "

" Tidak usah, aku sudah tau jawabannya " semua pun mengarah ke Kazusa

" Kamu beneran udah tau jawabannya, Kazusa? "

" Hoho~ iya dong~ Kazusa gitu lho~ " dengan pedenya *-_-

" Pasti kau melihat hantu yang lagi ngegoda tante tante kan? "

*gubrak ke 2 kalinya*

.

***tok tok tok***

**.**

" Cih.. siapa lagi sih yang mengganggu? " Jin pun membuka pintu itu dengan kasar. Ada seorang gadis osis yang tampak ketakutan sambil menatap Jin

" Ehh.. anoo.. se-sebenarnya.. aku..kesini mau nga.. sih tau aja.. ka-kalau.. ruang kelas su-sudah.. dibagikan.. Jadii.. MAAF MENGGANGGU! " gadis itu tampak gugup dan berteriak kemudian berlari sekencang kencangnya. Kini Jin merasakan aura hitam di belakangnya.

" E-eh.. ayolaah.. ini bukan salahku kaan, cewe itu tiba – tiba saja berteriak dan berlari. Aku tidak melakukan apapun, sumpah " sambil mengacungkan ' peace ' andalannya

" Kalau kau gak membuka pintu secara kasar, gadis itu gak akan ketakutan! Lagipula itu kakak kelas kita! " kazusa ikut ikutan teriak ( ? )

" Lupakan yang tadi… sekarang… kalian mau apa? " Kazune angkat suara

Suasana pun hening sejenak…

" Bagaimana jika kita panggil Karinnya sekarang? "

" Karin kan sudah pulang, bagaimana sih, Jin? "

" Baiklaah.. kalau begitu, kita pulang saja sekarang. Kapan – kapan kita bicarakan lagi "

" Okeee " semua setuju dengan usulan Kazune

Dan hari itu pun berlalu

.

.

**Karin POV**

Sejak hari itu, hubunganku dengan Himeka, Kazune, Kazusa, dll mulai membaik. Aku sekelas dengan mereka. Sejak hari itu, mereka selalu menemaniku ke kantin, mengerjakan tugas, dan melaksanakan kerja kelompok. Kurasa atiku sudah mulai bisa menerima mereka…

Tapi… ada yang aneh… kenapa… aku merasa _déjà vu _?

Sejak kecil, aku tidak begitu terbuka dengan orang lain… bahkan dengan teman seke-

Tunggu… bentar… sejak kecil ? Apa berarti dulu aku mempunyai teman seperti mereka? Dimana mereka sekarang? Apa mereka masih mengingatku? Haah.. kenapa rasanya kepalaku itu berat banget, rasanya seperti bawa bu-

*bruk*

Duuuh… apa lagi sih inii.. tiba tiba saja aku jatuh dan… menabrak seseorang?

" Maafkan aku, aku tidak karena aku tadi melamun, jadi gak liat kamu. Maaf ya "

" Tidak apa – apa… aku juga minta maaf, karena aku juga salah.. buku – buku ini sangat banyak dan tebal – tebal, sehingga aku tidak bisa melihat ke depan secara jelas " ucap laki – laki itu..

Karena merasa bersalah juga, aku membantunya membereskan buku – bukunya yang seperti " monster " itu.. sesekali aku mencuri pandangan untuk melihat dirinya.. rambutnya yang berwarna pirang, tatapannya yang dingin dan ku akui… dia cukup tampan. Sesekali dia menyadari bahwa aku memperhatikannya.. seketika wajahku mendadak merah dan pura – pura sibuk membereskan buku – bukunya.. sesekali dia tersenyum melihat tingkahku tersebut.. akh, aku merasa malu dan wajahku sangat merah, hingga akhirnya buku – buku tersebut berhasil disusun.

" Ma-maafkan aku karena menabrakmu..dan.. tingkahku tadi " aku menyadari kalau tingkahku mencuri – curi pandang itu diketahui olehnya… aku yang mulai malu – malu kucing ( ? ) ini hanya bisa memalingkan wajahku… kalau diingat – ingat berkali – kali, kejadian tadi sungguh memalukan

" Tidak apa – apa. Kali ini kita seri ( ? ), jadi tidak ada yang harus disalahkan. Dan sepertinya kau murid baru, namamu siapa ? " ucapannya yang dingin itu mampu membuat hatiku tambah meleleh ~

" E-etoo.. namaku.. Hanazono Karin " ucapku . Untuk pertama kalinya, detak jantungku terasa sangat kencang, apalagi karena seorang laki – laki.. ada apa denganku ?

" Ohh… salam kenal, Hanazono-chan… namaku Ku- "

***kriing kriiing***

" Oh tuhan ! Maafkan aku karena omongan ini harus terpotong, karena aku harus cepat cepat melaksanakan piket pagi. Aku tidak mau dimarahin , karena jadwal pertama hari ini adalah _guru killer_. Aku mohon, maklumi aku "

" Baiklah, tentu saja. Silahkan duluan "

" Huft… oke, terima kasih yaa " ucapku sambil berlari

Okee.. sekarang.. aku sudah cukup jauh dari dia… aku gk bisa mengontrol nafasku… wajahku memerah.. kenapa ini? Ini pertama kalinya dalam hidupku! Oh ayolaah… ada apa dengan diriku..

Kenapa… aku merasa aku pernah bertemu dengannya? Atau bahkan… mengenalinya?

* * *

**Someone POV**

Aku terpaku sejenak di lorong ini. Sejak kemarin, aku sudah tau itu semua benar tapi diriku sendiri masih belum bisa mempercayai hal ini…

" Karin… ternyata.. kau sudah banyak berubah yaa.."

**\- To Be Continue -**

* * *

Ululululu lalalaalala~ Selesai juga chapter ini~ :v

Maaf ya buat kalian yang udh nunggu *kalau ada*, kalau chapter ini lama bgt updatenya T_T

Teina berharap semoga ide ide gila dan aneh Teina bisa cepat muncul untuk keberlangsungan ff ini~  
Ammieenn~

Kalau begitu, Teina pamit dulu yaaa~

Jangan lupaaa, KnS nya bebeh~ * ~


	5. Chapter 5 : Remember

**HAAII HAAII **

**AY EM KAM BEK**

***plak***

Okee okee aku tau aku udh ngilang lama bangeet, tappiii.. daa.. gimana atuh iih T_T

Yaudah deh, daripada pusing, terus kangen juga /? … langsung aja yaa~ ~

* * *

**Someone POV**

Aku terpaku sejenak di lorong ini. Sejak kemarin, aku sudah tau itu semua benar tapi diriku sendiri masih belum bisa mempercayai hal ini…

" Karin… ternyata.. kau sudah banyak berubah yaa.."

.

.

**Just A Memories For You**

**Kamichama Karin Chu! © Koge Donbo**

**Warning : AU, OC, OOC, Bad Story, Much Typo, DLL.**

**.**

**Karin POV**

Duuuh… Kariiin bisa bisanyaa kamu nabrak cowoo?! Aaahh.. sudahlah aku gak mau mengingat hal itu lagi.. toh dianya juga udah maafi-

*cess *

Sesuatu keluar dari hidungku… warnanya merah…

Astaga, aku mimisan

.

Untung saja, aku dekat dengan kamar mandi…

Ternyata bukan dari hidung saja, tapi dari mulut juga…

Aku mohon… jangan ada yang melihatku.

.

.

* * *

**Kazusa POV**

" Ciih.. Kazune kemana sih, seenaknya ninggalin aku sama buku buku kelas di Perpustakaan. Udah banyak, berat lagi. " omelku dari tadi, karena aku gak terima ditinggal sendiri di perpustakaan, parah gak sih?!

" Harusnya jadi cowok tuh harus selalu ada dan ngeban- "

Tunggu… aku mencium sesuatu… ini.. bau amis? Hei, gak mungkin kan ada nelayan habis melaut yang datang ke sekolah? Tapi… ini asalnya dari toilet.. apa lebih baik aku cek aja ya?

* * *

**Karin POV**

*tap tap tap tap*

" Oh tidak, ada yang mendekat! " gumamku dan langsung masuk ke salah satu celah

*tap *

*tap*

Semakin jelas..

*tap*

Sudah pusing, jantungku mulai gak karuan

…

Langkah itu terhenti

" Ah, ternyata gak ada apa – apa. Kayaknya itu cuman perasaanku saja.. yaa.. kurasa aku ngidam ikan bakar punya nenek . huft " ucap seseorang, tunggu. Itu suara Kazusa ?!

Suara kakinya mulai menjauh…

" Huft… satu masalah sudah selesai.. sekarang, darahnya mengenai pergelangan tanganku.. Aku harus bagaimana? "

* * *

**In Classroom **

**Normal POV**

" Woy… sekarang kan udh waktunya istirahat, ada yang mau ikut aku ke kantin? Aku laper niih " ucap Kazusa sambil mengelus elus perutnya

" Kazusa… kamu liat Karin gak? Udah sejam pelajaran tapi dia belum balik jugaa " Himeka tampak kebingungan

" Ayolaah Himekaa.. aku sudah lapaar.. mungkin Karin hanya tersesat dan tak tau arah jalan pulang /? Maksudnya keliling keliling "

"… Yasudah, kalau begitu biar aku aja yang cari Karin ! " Himeka langsung berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan teman temannya. Dan seseorang mengikuti Himeka

" Eeehh.. tunggu-

" Biarkan aja, kalau ada 'dia' semuanya akan baik baik aja" Tangan Jin menahan Kazusa pergi

" Cih.. baiklah "

.

" Apa Karin baik baik aja…? "

* * *

**Normal POV**

" Kazune, kenapa kamu ikut denganku? Kenapa gak ke kantin aja bareng Kazusa? "

" Aku tidak suka berada di kerumunan " ucap Kazune dengan singkat, padat dan jelas /?

" Oohhh "

Cukup lama mereka mengelilingi sekolah, sampai mereka melihat suatu hal

" Kaaariinn! " teriak Himeka sangat kencang dan berlari ke arah Karin

Eeh.. tunggu dulu…

Kok.. Karin…

" Karin… kamu kenapa? Kamu terlihat pucat " Himeka khawatir

"Enggaak… gpp..kok…" ucap Karin dengan letih

" Aku cu .. ma.. agak..-

*bruk*

KARIN!

.

.

.

.

" _Singkirkan barang itu dari Karin! "_

" _Kau pikir aku akan menyia – nyiakan semua usahaku? "_

" _Kumohon jangan lakukan itu "_

" _Kau hanya akan membunuhnya pelan pelan "_

" _Demi kewajibanku sebagai seorang pakar "_

" _Tapi kau punya kewajiban sebagai seorang ayah "_

…

" Cih, mau bagaimana lagi "

" JANGAAANN!"

_*piiiiiip*_

.

" Maafkan aku, Karin sayang "

.

?!

*haah .. hahh*

Mimpi apa itu tadi? Aku gak bisa ngingat dengan jelas , tapi… Karin sayang? I..ini aneh.. Taka da yang menyayangiku. Yang ku ingat hanya-

" KAARIINN!" teriakan Himeka membuyarkan lamunanku dan langsung memelukku dengan.. sangat erat

" Kariin, kamu gapapa kan? Aku khawatir banget.. kamu dingin banget, aku belikan bubur yaa?" ucap Himeka dengan begitu khawatir sambil memegang dahiku

" Gak kok.. aku gak apa – apa, tenang aja.. "

" Wajah yang udah kayak mayat begitu kamu bilang gak apa – apa? Masih untung jatuhnya di kelas, coba kalau di gudang, dah dikira es batu kali " ternyata Kazune ada di depan pintu

" Kazune! Kok kamu gitu sih? Karin tuh lagi sakit, kamu malah ngomong kayak gitu, gimana sih,huh! " ucap Himeka. Sekarang aku tau kenapa cowok – cowok di sekolah ini tergila gila sama Himeka, cemberut aja cantik.

" Terserah " Kazune pun pergi keluar UKS sekolah.

" Huuh… Kazune itu yaaa, bukannya minimal bilang _gws _kek atau apa kek, malah gituu… Karin, maafin Kazune yaaa… Kazune gak bermaksud begitu kok, mungkin dia lagi betee.." ucap Himeka. Siapa sih yang gak bakalan maafin makhluk _moe _ini?

" Gak papa kok, Himeka.. aku ngerti " aku berusaha tersenyum.

Sepertinya…ada yang ganjal… tapi apa ya? .. Ya sudahlah, mungkin hanya pikiranku saja..

.

* * *

**KAZUNE POV**

Lorong ini sepi sekali.. rasanya… persis seperti waktu itu..

*tap tap*

' _Kazunee… lihat iniii, lucuu yaa ' __bibirnya yang mungil itu tak berhenti bicara_

***tap tap***

' _Dari mana kau dapat foto ini?'_

' _Bibiku yang kasih. Bibi bilang kalau kita punya benda yang sama dengan seorang laki laki lain, itu berarti aku akan menikah dengannyaa~ '_

***tap***

' _Oohh… tunggu sini ya '_

' _Ehh… Kazune mau kemanaaa?'_

_***tap tap tap***_

' _Nih, buat kamu. Kamu mau pilih yang mana? '_

' _Waahh lucuu sekaalii , kalau aku ambil yang berbentuk hati, gelangnya buat siapaa? '_

' _Itu untukku, jadi kita bisa sama '_

' _Woaahh… kereenn.. apa itu berarti, kalau kita sudah besaar, kita akan menikaahh? '_

***tap***

***tap***

' Ya, itu akan terjadi.. suatu hari nanti '

**-To Be Continued –**

* * *

**WOAAH.. **selesai dah chapter ini /lebay

Pliss.. aku bener – bener hampir setahun aku gak update … story ini serasa seperti sudah hampir membusuk T_T *gomen ne

Tapii.. karena kalian - kalian yang udah setia sama review … mulai muncul ide – ide baru dan akhirnya aku mau lanjutin ini fanfic ^_^

Mohon maaf banget kalau kalian udh nunggu lama chapter ini tapi isinya sedikit..

Well.. sebenarnya kenapa sedikit? Karenaa..

**I Will Change The Storyline**

**Soo.. tunggu yaa? ^_^**

Dan satu lagi, sebenarnya kalau dalam mentahan ni cerita *alias di Microsoft wordnya* ada warna – warna kalau _flashback, _itu nandain kalau **pink = cewek **dan **biru = cowok.**

Well.. kalau di ff nya jdi gk ada, terka terka sendiri aja ya? XD

**Soo, see you in the next chapteerr~ ~**

**R n R, please? ^-^**


	6. Chapter 6 : Remember ( 2 )

Haaiii laagii~ ~

Sekarang termasuk cepet yaa? Cuman berjarak 1 mingguu~ ~ Yee ~ ~

Yaa kenapa cepat? Soalnya ini sambungan chapter kemarin.. hihih *jangan marah ya :D*

Selamat membaca~

* * *

_._

_' __Itu untukku, jadi kita bisa sama '_

_' __Woaahh… kereenn.. apa itu berarti, kalau kita sudah besaar, kita akan menikaahh? '_

***tap***

***tap***

**' **Ya, itu akan terjadi.. suatu hari nanti '

.

.

**Just A Memories For You**

**Kamichama Karin Chu! © Koge Donbo**

**Warning : AU, OC, OOC, Bad Story, Much Typo, DLL.**

**.**

**KAZUNE POV**

Cih… kenapa hal itu nempel terus di otakku? Toh, orang yang aku janjikan juga gak akan i-

" Hoi " aku tau suara itu, orang yang paling nyebelin.

" Apa? Jin, aku lagi gak _mood _dengar leluconmu itu jadi le-

" Itu Karin kan? "

***…?!***

" … lalu? "

" Huuh.. dasar keras kepala " Jin pun berjalan mendekatiku

" Aku tau apa yang mau kamu lakukan. "

*tap*

*langkahku terhenti*

" Apa memangnya? "

…

*suasana pun sunyi*

"… oke, waktumu habis , Jin. Lebih baik kau simpan omonganmu itu dan biar-

**" ****Akhir akhir aku lihat banyak aparat datang ke sekolah ini "**

**HAH?!**

**" ****bagaimana kau tahu tentang i- **

**" ****Kazune, tak ada gunanya kamu menyembunyikan ini semua dari kita. Kau kira kamu bisa jadi pahlawan? Menyelamatkan seorang gadis dari jeratan duri yang tajam seorang diri? "**

… cih

" Apa maumu, Jin? "

" Aku cuman mau tau. Sejak kapan hal itu terjadi..? "

" Itu.. sudah lama sekali "

.

.

.

_" __Ayah, kenapa ayahnya Karin begitu jahat sama Karin? Padahal kita kan hanya ingin main bersama "_

_…_

_" __Ayah? "_

_Ayah hanya diam saja._

_" __Yaahhh " kugoncang goncang tubuhnya. Sepertinya sedari tadi ia melamun_

_" __Oohh.. maafkan aku, Kazune. Tapi, ayah gak bisa jawab pertanyaan kamu. Itu terlalu pribadi. "_

_" __Tapi kenapa ayah? Ayah selalu saja begitu da-_

_" __Kazune… aku ingin kamu kasih ini ke Karin "_

_" __Ini apa, ayah? "_

_" __Ini adalah sepasang kalung dan gelang. Berikanlah ini pada orang yang ingin kamu lindungi "_

_" __Aku… lindungi? Siapa? "_

_" __Hhmm.. siapa ya.. bagaimana kalau Karin saja? "_

_" __Hmm… Kariin yaa.. okee deehh.. tapi kenapa harus Karin yaahh? "_

_… __ayah tersenyum, dan bilang _

**_" _****_Karena sebuah cinta tak kan tumbuh tanpa kasih sayang_****_ "_**

**_" _****_Ingat itu, Kazune_****_ "_**

**.**

**.**

" Ho… hoi.. HOI! "

" Eeh?! Apa?! "

" Giliran aku tanya, malah bengong. Ayo jawab pertanyaanku ta-

*kriiiingg*

" Cih.. sudah masuk, sekarang kelas musik. Kalau kamu gak bergegas, siap siap kepalamu _dicantelin_ di tiang bendera, Kazu-nii~ " dan si bedebah itu pergi sambil membawa senyuman yang… sudahlah, tau lah kalian.

" Apa Karin baik – baik saja ya ? "

* * *

**JIN POV**

Uuhh.. si _cocan_ itu, padahal dia sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk tidak suka terlambat masuk kelas, eh dia sendiri malah belum keliatan batang idungnya ..

Lagipula.. apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Karin.. seandainya saja, waktu itu..

.

.

.

_" __Karin, kamu kenapa?! "_

_" __hiks… saakiit.. huaa sakiitt… " _

_" __kaki dan tangan Karin berdarah! Huaa.. bagaimanaa iniii " Himeka sungguh panik_

_" __Karin.. ada apa? " cih, bahkan saat saat begini Kazune masih bisa tenang.._

_" __Huaa.. Kazuunee…hiks… saakiitt " _

_Melihatnya berteriak kesakitan dalam pelukan Kazune … sungguh membuat hatiku sakit_

_._

_._

_._

Haha… sungguh kenangan yang pahit ya.. apalagi… sekarang…

Eh? Ruang UKS terbuka? Aneh… Karin kan tidak suka panas, apa sakitnya membuat dia berubah pik-

Lhoo?! Karin.. gak ada

" Kariin… Kariinn!" Cih, dia gak ada di ruang ini

..?! Apa mungkin dia..

* * *

**KARIN POV**

Huft… bersandar di bawah pohon saat siang hari itu.. enak ya, ketimbang tiduran di ruang uks.. hanya bisa diam saja..

*huussh…*

Angin yang _sepoi – sepoi _ini.. membuatku ngantuk…

.

.

_" __Haloo.. haloo… "ucapku sambil menggedor pintu_

_" __Ayaahh.. ibuu.. tolong bukakan pintuu "_

_…_

_Aneh, tidak ada tanggapan_

_Tapi ayah ibu jarang keluar rumah, kalau keluar juga pasti tadi jemput aku dulu_

_" __Tok tok tok… ibuu, aayaahh, ini Kariin.. Kariin udaah pulaangg "_

_…_

_*krieett*_

_" __AYAAHH, COBA TEBAK Tadi aku menda…paat…_

_" __Bos, sepertinya ini gadisnya "_

_" __Kariin! Pergi dari sini Karin, LARI! " teriak ayah dari dalam_

_" __AYAAHH " aku menerobos masuk melewati beberapa orang.. _

_" __KARIN, SINI! " ayah menarikku menuju ke ruang bawah tanah_

_*tap tap tap*_

_" __*hahh..Ka *hah.. Karin… sayang… ba-bawa ini… keluar..rumah.. ayah mohon.. "_

_" __AYAH, IBU MANA? "_

_" __Ibu baik..baik saja..*haah*… ayah mohon Karin, lari dan .. temui… dia.." sambil memberikanku sebuah kertas_

_" __Dia itu siapa ayaahh? "_

_" __Diaa.. adalah teman baik ayah…*hah hah*.. kumohon Karin.. "_

_" __TAPI AKU GAK MAU PERGI TANPA AYAH "_

_" __Heii.. kalian berdua, keluarlah! "_

_" __Sialan, para bedebah itu sudah menemukan kita "_

_" __AKU GAK MAU PERGI-_

_" __KARIN! "_

_" __?! A-ayah.. *hiks* "_

**_" _****_Karin dengar, mereka akan menemukan kita. Dan mereka mencarimu. Jadi berlindunglah. Temui dia dan ikuti kemana dia pergi "_**

_" __Tapi ayah-_

_" __Karin… ayah mohon… kabuli… permintaan terakhir ayah…"_

_" __Kumohon…_

.

**…****rin**

**..karin**

**Karin!**

**?!**

*hussshh*

" Ku-ku-kuga-san?! "

" Karin, kamu gapapa? "Apa kamu bermimpi buruk? Kenapa nangis? "

" A-aku gak … *hiks*… papa… *hiks* "

" Karin…

*greb*

Hah?!

" Tenang… kamu bisa cerita apa saja denganku, asalkan kamu janji… gak akan ada air mata yang menetes di wajah bidadariku " Kuga-san… tiba tiba memelukku?!

" A-anoo.. Kuga –san…

" Kamu bisa panggil aku Jin. Kurasa memelukmu sebentar akan membuatku senang… Sebentar saja, gapapa kan? "

" A-aahh… baiklah… " entah kenapa, rasanya nyaman dan… hangat

* * *

**KAZUNE POV**

Cihh… kemana si Kuga itu? Sudah kubilang tadi untuk pergi duluan, ehh malah gak ada… Dan kenapa harus aku yang disuruh buat nyariin dia? Mana lorong ini sepi banget… Mungkin aja dia mau bolos di kantin atau di-

**Eit…eit… itu dia Jin, dan dia… memeluk… Karin?**

**.**

**\- To Be Continued -**

* * *

Sorry yaa yang chapter ini pendek, karena ini potongan *baca = jodoh* dari chapter sebelumnya

Yaa kalian benar, semenjak up akhir – akhir ini udah mulai masuk ke permasalahan *baca = konflik*

Selamat menunggu yaa~

Jangan kangen #bah

**Read and Review, Please? ^-^**


	7. Chapter 7 : Start From Zero

Haaaii laagiii~~ Huaa.. Gomeennn neeee, comebacknya lamaaa… T_T

Sebenarnya ada beberapa alasan yang aku ingin kalian sebagai readersku yang setia *huhu, aku terharu* mengerti akan situasinya, diantaranya :

Aku mau UN… YEEEE~~ *nangis dalam hati*

Karena mau UN, jadwalku penuh. Ya, penuh. Senin – sabtu ada les, belum termasuk kerkom, tugas individu yang berat *misal praktek*, dll

Sejujurnya, saking sibuknya aku sampai hampir lupa dengan alurnya. Bahkan aku harus membaca semua cerita yang sudah aku buat dari awal saking lupanya *author g-l-k*.

Tapi, berkat kalian yang setia menunggu bahkan memberikan semangat untukku, aku sampai menyingkirkan tumpukan tugas yang _bejibun _demi kalian. Semua review kalian aku baca lhooo, dan semuanya selalu membuat aku bahagia. Apalagi kalau aku lagi _down mood _lalu tiba – tiba ada email dari kalian yang terus mendukungku, aku senang banget.

Aku gak bisa janji cerita ini dan cerita sebelah akan update lagi kapan, tapi kalau idenya bertebaran dan aku punya waktu luang. Ku persembahkan untuk kalian.

Happy Reading~~

.

* * *

**KAZUNE POV**

Cihh… kemana si Kuga itu? Sudah kubilang tadi untuk pergi duluan, ehh malah gak ada… Dan kenapa harus aku yang disuruh buat nyariin dia? Mana lorong ini sepi banget… Mungkin aja dia mau bolos di kantin atau di-

**Eit…eit… itu dia Jin, dan dia… memeluk… Karin?**

.

.

**Just A Memories For You**

**Kamichama Karin Chu! © Koge Donbo**

**Warning : AU, OC, OOC, Bad Story, Much Typo, DLL.**

**.**

Cih Kuga itu…

" Kazune… ada apa? " suara yang lemah lembut itu, yaa.. itu pasti Kazusa.

Matanya yang sendu, serta wajahnya yang menawan pasti membuat semua cowok yang melihatnya akan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.. tapi kenapa.. ketika melihatnya, hatiku selalu merasa sakit.

* * *

**Kazusa POV**

" Kazune… ada apa? " ku sapa dia yang tampak sedang melamun. Bahkan ketika aku sapa pun, matanya tidak lepas mengarah ke kaca. Dia benar – benar orang yang aneh.

" Kazu-_chaann._. Kalau kamu begitu mulu nanti kita bisa terlambat lhoo~ "

Kazune menoleh. Dengan wajah datar dan mulut ditutup rapat – rapat (?) dia langsung pergi meninggalkanku. Oke _fix_ , ini sih namanya 'kekejaman dalam sapaan' /?

Aku berjalan di belakangnya, ketika ku lihat ke arah kaca, ternyata dia melihat… Karin.

" **Mengapa kamu harus mengharapkan hal yang tak pasti, jika ada orang yang siap memberikan segalanya untukmu… Kazune? "**

* * *

**KARIN POV**

Lega rasanya memiliki teman yang bisa diajak _curhat, _rasanya… ada beban yang hilang. Tapi aneh juga ya, kok bisa sih ada cowok ganteng kek dia mau dekat denganku? Rasanya aneh… seperti… aku sudah tak asing dengannya… _Why?_

" Kaariiinnn! " suara imutnya membuyarkan semua lamunanku

" Ada apa, Himeka? "

" _Nee… _besok kan ada tugas matematika tuuuh, tapi aku gak ngerti sama sekaliii.. Kamu mau tidak membantukuu? " Yaa... keluar lagi _mata kucing_nya, mana tega aku liatnya.

" Hmm.. besok aku juga gak ada kegiatan sih.. baiklah, kalau begitu ja-

" Di rumahku ya, pulang sekolah! Aku tunggu yaa~ Sampai jumpa Karriiin~ " Himeka itu lama – lama kayak _slime _ya, kadang – kadang nyebelin gitu…

Tapi intinya… yang butuh tuh, sebenarnya siapa sih?

Ini ceritanya udah besok hari pas jam pulang sekolah. Kalau gak ku _skip _nanti kepanjangan dah. _*curcol_

" _Nee… _Himeka, aku sebenarnya senang bisa pulang bersamamu… tapi… KENAPA MEREKA JUGA IKUT?! " telunjukku mengarah pada cowok berambut _blonde _yang suka sok ganteng. Kalian juga tau lhaa…,

" Denger ya, aku kesini bukan buat nemenin kamu, tapi buat nemenin Himeka. **Jangan geer. " **

" Lho, Himeka dan Kazune tidak tinggal bareng? Kalian kan saudara… "

" Saat ini Kazune lebih senang tinggal di apartemen ayah, katanya lebih dekat.. " ucap Himeka

" Hoo.. gitu yaa.." ucapku.. orang kaya memang beda ya …

" Mau sampai kapan ngobrolnya? Sekarang udah jam 16.30, keretanya datang jam 16.35 "

.

Seketika suasananya sunyi..

Dan mereka pun berlarian secepat kilat kayak lagi dikejar anjing..

Sesampainya di kereta,

" Fyuh… kok gak bilang sih keretanya udah mau datang? Jadi aja kita lari – larian.. mana capek banget lagi.. *huh*.. " ucapku dengan _ngos – ngosan_

" Salah sendiri bukannya cepet malah nyantai, dasar lelet. "

" Sudah.. sudah.. tadi aku sempat membeli minum dulu lho.. ini untuk kalian.. " ucap Himeka sambil memberiku dan Kazune _orange juice. _Benar – benar malaikat.

Di perjalanan pun, tak ada obrolan yang terdengar. Kita semua kelelahan, hingga sampai di rumah Himeka

" _Okaerii.. _Akhirnyaa sampai juga di rumah.. kalian tunggu sini yaa, aku mau ke dapur dulu" Himeka memintaku duduk di ruang tamunya. Besar juga rumahnya.

Aku duduk berhadapan dengan Kazune, tapi tak ada satu kata pun yang keluar dari mulut kita. Kazune Nampak sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri, membuatku mengurungkan niat untuk mengajaknya ngobrol. Namun ku beranikan diri..

" Nee.. Kazune.. rumahmu besar juga ya "

" Hem.."

" Kamu pasti nyaman ya tinggal disini, besar, luas, suasananya nyaman.. "

" Hem.. "

" Kazunee.. dengeer dong.."

" Apa? " ucapnya dengan dingin

" Gak jadi " denger dia dingin gitu aja, udah membuatku tambah malas.

" Ini _onigiri_nya.. silahkan dinikmati.. " ucap Himeka sambil membawa 3 buah onigiri besar ala – ala mbak pramusaji /?

" Terima kasih Himeka.. oh iya, kamu mau nanya soal yang mana? "

" Oh iya, jadi saja lupa… tunggu sebentar ya… " dengan tergesa – gesa, ia masuk ke kamarnya dan keluar sambil membawa beberapa..

" Kalau yang ini bagaimana , Karin? "

" Oohh.. caranya begini.." aku menjelaskannya secara rinci. Kazune hanya memperhatikan sekali – sekali, lalu sibuk sendiri lagi. Cih, mentang – mentang ketos.

Waktu terus berjalan.. pukul 7… 8… 9… hingga akhirnya tak sadar aku sudah tertidur di sana. Di sebelah Himeka, dan di depan Kazune. Rasanya… nyaman sekali.

* * *

**KAZUNE POV**

Tiba – tiba hpku berbunyi, membuat sadar kalau aku sudah ketiduran di ruang tamu..

" Astaga.. sudah jam 11.. bisa – bisanya aku ketiduran ketika ngerjain tugas osis.. " Aku melihat ke sekeliling, Himeka dan Karin dengan posisi yang sama, tertidur. Hadeh, _ni bocah._

" Bangun, Himeka. Sana pindah ke kamarmu. " ucapku sembari membangunkan Himeka

"Eng.. Kazune.. Karin gimana..? " gumam Himeka

" Biar aku yang urus. Sekarang kamu kembali ke kamar aja. "

"eng… baiklah.. " Dalam keadaan setengah sadar, ia berjalan pelan – pelan.. bahkan sampai menabrak dinding.. haduh.. ada – ada aja..

Tinggal satu lagi nih… Karin… padahal dia tidur sambil duduk, tidak mengenakan jaket… tapi tidurnya terlihat sangat nyenyak.. membuatku gak tega membangunkannya..

" Ayah.." gumam Karin dalam tidurnya.. haha, bahkan ketika tidur pun, ia masih saja lucu.. _seperti dulu.._

*greb*… aku gak punya pilihan lain, selain membalutinya dengan jacketku… ku toel pipinya.. tembem banget.. rasanya dia gak jauh berbeda dari dulu… _selain itu.._

**Meskipun kini ku tak ada dalam pikiranmu, namun kuharap.. suatu hari nanti, aku ada dalam hatimu.. sayang**

* * *

**KARIN POV**

***kriiingg***

" Huaaahh! " aku kaget dengan alarmku sendiri. Aku gak nyadar kalau aku tertidur di rumah Himeka.. bahkan aku belum meminta izin Himeka untuk tidur di rumahnya.. haduh.. malu banget..

" Hee.. Karin-chan sudah bangun ya? Padahal baru saja mau aku bangunkan lho. Oh iya, itu tolong jacketnya Kazune ditaruh di atas meja saja ya, biar nanti sekalian dicuci " hee.. jacket Kazune? Padahal kemaren aku gak minjam jacketnya lho… jangan – jangan… duuuhh, jangan mikir yang aneh – aneh deh.. memikirkannya saja.. udah membuat hatiku berdegup kencang..

" _Btw, _Kazune mana, Himeka? "

" Ooh.. tadi pagi dia sudah pergi duluan.. katanya ada tugas osis yang harus dia selesaikan hari ini.. jadi dia berangkat paling awal... mungkin dia juga ngebantuin pak satpam untuk membukakan pagar sekolah saking paginya.. " ucap Himeka panjang lebar

" Hee.. begitu ya… ternyata dia rajin juga ya, padahal sifatnya aja kayak gitu.. nyebelin "

" Haha… Kazune memang begitu, Karin-chan.. tapi, jika dia sudah menyukai sesuatu, ia akan melaksanakannya dengan sungguh – sungguh.. itulah mengapa prestasinya di osis cukup bagus, karena memang dia menikmatinya.. "

" Hoo.. begitu yaa Himeka.. yasudah, aku mandi dulu ya.. setelah itu berangkat "

" Okee,.. aku tunggu di depan yaa " ucap Himeka. Tak lama setelah itu, kami pun bergegas pergi ke sekolah..

Khususnya bagiku… Memulai yang baru… Entah pantas atau tidak jika aku bilang ini memori baru, karena… rasanya.. sangat _déjà vu … _bagaimana pun, kita semua memiliki hidup yang berbeda.

Contohnya aku.. dengan segala teka – teki yang ada dalam diriku… siapa ayahku yang sebenarnya? Siapa teman – temanku dahulu itu.. dan.. siapakah aku sebenarnya..?

.

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

Yeaayy.. Akhirnya selesai jugaaa.. OwO

Untuk chapter selanjutnya, mau aku persingkat jadi chapter selanjutnya sudah mulai konflik~~ *yeeeeey*

Doakan aku yaa semoga idenya berlimpah, teman – temanku gak rese soal kerkom *curcol, sama doakan juga supaya aku punya banyak waktu luang yaa..

Oh iyaa… doakan juga supaya UN ku tahun ini nilainya baguuuss banget supaya aku bisa masuk ke sekolah favoritku yaa.. ^^

Bagaimana pun, aku tau aku punya banyak kekurangan… Sebagaimana manusia biasa… Oleh karena itu, aku sangat mengharapkan kritik &amp; saran kalian supaya cerita ini bisa cepat update dan selesai ^^

Jangan lupa yaa baca ceritaku yang satu lagi jugaa.. baru update juga ^^

Terim Kasiihh.. Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnyaa~

Awas kangen. *hihi

**Read and Review, Please? ^-^**


End file.
